


Rumours

by Crypto_Is_Octanes_New_Gamer_Chair, InactiveAccount_nipan



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Homosexuality, M/M, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22141591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypto_Is_Octanes_New_Gamer_Chair/pseuds/Crypto_Is_Octanes_New_Gamer_Chair, https://archiveofourown.org/users/InactiveAccount_nipan/pseuds/InactiveAccount_nipan
Summary: Caustic slipped the golden mask off then, letting it fall to the ground while taking pleasure in the way the resulting clatter caused Elliott to jump. He leaned in close, lips brushing the younger’s ear as he paused for a moment, the trickster shivering as the warmth of the scientist’s breath washed over the side of his face. “Do you really think that twink could fuck you better than I could?”"Oh shit," Elliott all but whined, the sound sending a shiver of excitement down Alexander's spine, the scientist grinding against the trickster for several moments. He watched and listened as the younger man whimpered and squirmed, Elliott trying to bite back a moan by pressing his face into an arm. Now that just wouldn't do. Alexander tsked, grabbing the younger's wrist to yank his arm up and back, ceasing all other movement much to the trickster’s dismay. "I wish to hear you,"
Relationships: Caustic | Alexander Nox/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 5
Kudos: 170





	Rumours

**Author's Note:**

> I started this a long time ago and finally finished it.
> 
> Please enjoy!
> 
> Beta read by [soulheartthewolf](https://soulheartthewolf.tumblr.com/)

"What about..." Octane paused from where he sat, thinking for several moments while searching for a name, Mirage waiting patiently. "Caustic?"

Alexander Nox paused from where he was about to leave the kitchen, the sound of his legend alias giving him pause. What were those two idiots talking about that had to include him?

"Would I fuck Caustic?" Mirage questioned aloud, humour clear in his tone, "I mean... maybe if he was younger. He's too old to fuck properly."

A squeal of amusement left Octavio, the daredevil all but doubling over, body shaking with laughter as he struggled to catch his breath enough to answer. "H-He  _ -hahaha-  _ its so true!  _ Oh dioses! _ "

Caustic scowled to himself from within the kitchen, grip tightening on the mug in hand as he listened to the two laugh at his assumed inability to have sex. So they thought that that was funny? Best part of it was that neither of them probably knew how to fuck  _ properly _ . At least not in comparison to himself, with his age and the experience that came with it. The scientist was well aware of the fact that most of the legends assumed he didn't do anything other than tinker around in his lab, which no doubt included the belief that he wasn't interested in things like sex. A false conclusion. Alexander just didn't have time for frivolous activity or empty-headed fools such as Octavio Silva and Elliott Witt. 

But perhaps he should  _ make _ time. 

Just to prove a point.

And that’s how it started - Alexander beginning to observe both of the younger legends from afar, monitoring their activity all while considering his options and which of the two he should…  _ enlighten _ .

The scientist had finally settled on Elliott, the older legend selecting the trickster as his first (and possibly not the last) target.

Elliott Witt would be easier to coax into bed with how extremely predictable he was in both habits and taste. Octavio wasn’t as easy to pinpoint, the two younger legends sharing a promiscuity so that getting to either of them wouldn’t be too hard, but it just so happened that Alexander had been riled up long before his squad had taken the win, and Elliott just so happened to be a member of said team. 

Walking behind the younger legend, Alexander allowed his gaze to wander over Elliott, the white, grey and red of the suit rather fitting on the holographic trickster, the tightness of it accentuating his ass in all the right ways. Though the scientist would never admit it, the trickster  _ was _ attractive. An idiot perhaps, but a  _ hot  _ idiot.

Deciding now was the time to make his move, Caustic reached out and grabbed the back of his squadmate's neck, free hand yanking open a side door to drag the squirming legend into the dimly lit room, shoving him up against the wall even as he was kicking the door shut.

Elliott let out a little yelp upon impact with the hard surface, the air effectively knocked from his lungs as his fingers scrambled against the wall as he attempted to push away from it.

Retrieving his hold on the back of the trickster's neck, Caustic leaned in close to the squirming legend's ear, the raspy breathing so loud with the closeness that Elliott tensed up and froze, no longer attempting to pull away. "I overheard something rather interesting, Witt," Alexander all but spat the words, his cock stirring in interest at the little questioning sound that his captive emitted. "I overheard you believe my age prevents me from..." The scientist paused, leaning in close to Elliott's ear to whisper, " _fucking_ _properly_."

The confusion that had been painted over the brunette’s face cleared as brown eyes widened in realization, a nervous laugh splitting the air as Elliott renewed his struggle to try and break free of the larger man's grasp, Caustic roughly pressing his own body up against the younger's back, effectively pinning the trickster as well as allowing him to feel his arousal pressing against his ass.

Caustic slipped the golden mask off then, letting it fall to the ground while taking pleasure in the way the resulting clatter caused Elliott to jump. He leaned in close, lips brushing the younger’s ear as he paused for a moment, the trickster shivering as the warmth of the scientist’s breath washed over the side of his face. “Do you really think that  _ twink  _ could fuck you better than I could?”

"Oh shit," Elliott all but whined, the sound sending a shiver of excitement down Alexander's spine, the scientist grinding against the trickster for several moments. He watched and listened as the younger man whimpered and squirmed, Elliott trying to bite back a moan by pressing his face into an arm. Now that just wouldn't do. Alexander tsked, grabbing the younger's wrist to yank his arm up and back, ceasing all other movement much to the trickster’s dismay. "I wish to hear you," Alexander growled lowly, loving the way Elliott pressed back into him in response, the scientist splaying a hand across his chest, running down the front of the white and grey suit to cup the younger's arousal.  _ So he was enjoying this? _

"Of course," Caustic spoke up again, pulling his hand away even as Mirage attempted to press up into it, back arching in an attempt to chase the sensation. "If you wish to hold onto your..." the scientist paused for a moment, one hand gripping the trickster's hip in a bruising hold, the other still wrapped around a wrist, "untested claims."

Releasing his hold on Elliott, Alexander took a step back while briefly motioning to the door with one hand.

Elliott was still for several moments, the scientist's bulk hovering but no longer restricting his movement as he looked between Caustic and the nearby escape. He was shaking, brown eyes locked on the door. He knew the scientist was giving him an out, a chance to get away from the situation, should he want to.

"What?" He finally broke the silence, voice quivering slightly as he half turned to look up at the taller man, brown eyes locking with green as he gave a smirk. "Afraid that if you can’t keep it up long enough to perform?"

A low snarl emitted from the taller's chest, Elliott shuddering at the dangerous sound, though it wasn’t enough of a warning for him to close his big mouth. "Of course I'm always up to sticking it in you if-"

Elliott gasped when a gloved hand shot out to close around his throat, constricting even as he was yanked in close, the green gaze above him burning with both arousal and a touch of anger. "You talk too much." 

Grinning at the words, Elliott confidently shrugged one shoulder, opening his mouth to speak when the older legend tightened his grip, effectively cutting off the trickster’s airflow and preventing him from being able to form a complete sentence.

"S-s-s..." The younger legend writhed in the bruising grip, his own cock hardening even as he directed Caustic with a pleading look. The scientist just returned his stare with one of silent amusement, head tilting ever so slightly as if waiting to see what he was trying to say.

“S-so-s-rry.”

The moment the words left his lips Caustic’s grip loosened, allowing him to suck cool air back into his lungs. The room felt stuffy, too hot against his flesh as sweat broke out on his body, Elliott trembling slightly in anticipation.

Caustic studied the smaller man in his grip, the way those large, brown eyes were blown wide, lips parted as the younger man attempted to catch his breath again, damp curls clinging to his forehead. It was quite arousing, seeing the usually cocky and overconfident Mirage coming undone so easily in his grasp.

Thumb lightly pressing against Elliot’s pulse, Caustic smirked at the way it quickened when he leaned in closer, free hand moved down between their bodies to grope the younger’s arousal hard enough to draw a choked moan from him. “You  _ like _ this,” the scientist muttered, his own pants beginning to feel a little too tight as Elliott squirmed at the touch, both attempting to press into his hand and pull away at the same time.

Alexander watched the younger hump at his hand for a few moments, the scientist quite enjoying the sight even as he reluctantly pulled his hands away, all but dropping Elliott to the ground. “Get out of that.” He ordered, carelessly motioning to the white and grey suit. 

There was a moment of hesitation that wasn’t lost on the scientist, Alexander merely shifting so that Elliott had a clear line of sight to the door behind him, brow raised questioningly. 

But Elliott Witt was both proud and stubborn, in no way would he back out. So, setting his jaw, he began to worm his way out of that ridiculously tight suit, the older legend watching with what he hoped to be cold indifference. 

Of course Elliott noticed the way Alexander was watching him, gaze intent even if seemingly disinterested, and he slowed his rapid stripping to a more sensual speed with which to free himself of the suit.

Watching the way Elliott slowly began undoing the numerous zippers and clasps to allow the suit to fall over his shoulders Caustic couldn’t help but feel aroused as bit by bit of bare skin was bared to him. The dim lighting of the room reflected against the smooth, muscled flesh, all but inviting Alexander to bite and kiss it, but he held back. He wasn’t here for that kind of play, he was here to prove a point, and nothing else. Still, pleasant thoughts wandered into his mind as Elliott worked himself free of the suit, hands teasingly running down his own chest to play along the band of his boxers even as the scientist lashed out, grabbing his wrists to pin them against the wall on either side of his head. 

“Do not taunt me.” Alexander snarled, Elliott’s head tipping back against the cool surface at his back as he returned the venomous gaze with a smug warmth, lashes heavily framing the warm brown of his irises as he regarded the older legend silently, lips curling upwards in a triumphant smirk. 

Elliott trembled minutely when Alexander pressed closer, lips brushing and beard tickling his flesh even as the bruising grip on his wrists tightened almost painfully when he attempted to pull them from the older man’s grasp. A breathy moan escaped the holographic specialist as teeth grazed over the shell of his ear, the scientist mouthing a fiery trail down his jaw and throat. A bruise was sucked into the delicate flesh of his neck, Elliott squirming as he tried to press himself up against Alexander, the older man remaining just out of reach, denying him the friction he so desperately wanted. “Fuck,  _ come on _ ,” Elliott whined in complaint, shooting forward to bite at Caustic’s lower lip, gently at first, then hard enough to draw blood.

Pulling back with a surprised growl, Alexander glared at the smug grin the bastard directed him with, wasting no time in yanking Elliott forward to bend him over a nearby table. The coppery taste of blood teased his tongue, the scientist growling lowly in arousal.  _ So the bitch can bite? _

“C’mon, Nox,” Elliott whined, squirming against the smooth surface of the table, cool against his flushed skin as he attempted to push himself back against the older man. “Don’t tell me you-”

“Patience,” Alexander interrupted, searching through the pockets of his overcoat to locate the lube he’d begun carrying around in preparation for this very moment. Due to being uncertain of when the right time would be, he had wanted to be prepared.

Slicking up a gloved finger the scientist watched Elliott’s incessant squirming with annoyed amusement, Alexander kicking the younger legend’s legs further apart before slipping the first finger into him. The trickster gasped in surprise at the sudden cold, moving to pull away even as Caustic took a firm grip on his hip to prevent him from getting far. 

“So impatient,” the larger man growled, giving the finger an experimental thrust as he tested the tightness as well as monitored the other legend for any sign of pain or discomfort. 

Elliott squirmed as a little sound of impatience left him, Alexander grunting softly in approval when his chosen partner made no attempt to speed the process up. While he may be there to prove a point the scientist wouldn’t mind collecting data he could archive for a possible future experiment.

A second finger slipped in then, Elliott pressing back into it even as Caustic unzipped his own pants, pulling himself free of the restrictive cloth as he began to wring little sounds of pleasure from the man beneath him.

“C’mon, hurry up p-please,” Elliott stammered out a complaint, reaching one hand down between his own legs to give his aching cock a few strokes, a little yelp escaping him when Caustic grabbed his wrist and slammed it back down on the table. “Do not touch yourself unless I give you permission to.” The older growled lowly, a third finger wriggling into the younger’s tight heat, any snarky response Elliott had lost to the little moan that followed, the sound sending heat straight to Caustic’s aching dick.

Curling his fingers, Alexander relished the pathetic sound it wrenched from between the other legend’s lips, the scientist humming appreciatively as he slipped his fingers free. Elliott whined, of course, but otherwise refrained from verbalizing his need, shaking with impatience even as Alexander slicked up his cock.

Stepping closer, the scientist guided himself to the trickster’s puckered opening, wanting desperately to draw it out but his own patience was waning. He pressed into Elliott, groaning softly as warm, tight heat enveloped his thick length, the younger man making an obscene sound as he trembled beneath Alexander, inch by inch of the scientist’s dick slipping into him, the older not stopping until his hips were pressed flush to Elliott’s ass. 

Pausing then, the scientist took a moment to enjoy the delicious warmth enveloping him,  _ mercifully _ giving the smaller legend a few moments to adjust. 

“P-please, A-Alex,” Elliott whimpered, fingers gripping the edge of the table so tightly his knuckles had gone white, head resting atop the hard surface as he lay there, taking whatever the older legend deemed him deserving without complaint. “P- _ please, _ I’ll b-be goo- _ ah! _ .”

Without so much as a warning Alexander pulled out almost halfway before thrusting back into Elliott, the younger legend choking on a cry as the older set a rough, hard pace. The impact of his hips against the table would no doubt leave bruises, but so long as Elliott didn’t ask him to stop Alexander wasn’t going to worry too much about it. Not when he had one of the most infamous legends spasming around his cock, sobbing and moaning whenever he wasn’t pleading for more.

“Is this how one  _ properly fucks _ , Witt?” Alexander questioned darkly, finding great amusement in the way Elliott couldn’t seem to formulate a response. “Is this what you  _ expected _ ?”

Elliott nodded against the table, babbling something the scientist couldn’t decipher, back arching when the tip of Alexander’s dick pounded that sweet spot deep inside. A wail left those beautiful lips when gloved fingers curled tightly in his hair, jerking him up and back against the scientist, Alexander not bothering to slow down as the new angle allowed him to repeatedly assault that same spot to the point Elliott could see stars.

“Answer me when I ask you something, Witt,” Alexander snarled into the trickster’s throat, lips moving to drag along the curve of his ear. “Is this what you want? To take my cock like a whore?”

Nodding rapidly Elliott sobbed an affirmative, Alexander thrusting up into the trickster as deep as he could, grinding hard against his prostate. “Answer me with words or I will leave you here like this,” he ordered, voice dark and authoritative.

“Y-y-yes! This is what I-I w-want!” Elliott babbled pleadingly, tears trickling down his cheeks as he gave a hiccuping moan, pressing back against the scientist. “P-Please don’t stop.”

Alexander growled as he picked up the pace again, trying to ignore the heat burning in his gut like liquid heat. “Good boy,” he purred into the trickster’s ears, not missing the way the words had Elliott clenching around him, a soft - almost submissive - sound escaping him.

“Such a good boy, taking my cock so well,” Alexander rumbled, keeping up the punishing pace as he barrelled towards release. “Making such beautiful sounds, are you going to cum for me, Witt?” He questioned, wrapping his free hand around the trickster’s dick,stroking teasingly.

Tears gleaming in his eyes like priceless jewels, Elliott nodded vigorously, a hiccuped  _ please _ sounding when Alexander’s grip on his aching cock turned cruel. 

“Then be a good boy and cum for me,” the scientist ordered, Elliott all but  _ wailing _ as he came, cum spilling into Alexander’s hand, his ass tightening around the older legend so deliciously it nearly tipped him over the edge as well.

Alexander clenched his jaw, pounding through Elliott’s ogasm even as the younger legend began to squirm from overstimulation. It only took a few more thrusts before the scientist slipped over the edge, burying his cock as deep as he could before unloading into the trickster, Elliott whimpering at the sensation.

Several moments passed, the room feeling almost unbearably hot, Alexander holding the younger legend as they both came down from the high of orgasm, the scientist recovering first. His softening cock slipped out of Elliott with an obscene wet sound, causing the smaller male to whimper at the loss even as Alexander leaned against his back, lips brushing his temple so lightly the trickster wouldn’t be able to tell if it was meant as a kiss or not. “Can you stand?” Alexander questioned, tone almost soft even as Elliott shook his head.

Alexander hesitated only a moment before he was turning the trickster around, large hands resting on his hips before he lifted Elliott up onto the table, fingers gripping his jaw. “Look at me,” the older legend ordered, brown eyes cracking open as Elliott did as he was told, a dazed look on his face. “Are you in pain?”

“Mmm, no,” Elliott answered, seemingly trying to shake his head, a lazy grin touching his lips. “That was spec-spetu- that was  _ hot _ .”

A smirk carved its way onto Alexander’s face as the scientist tilted his head almost questioningly. “Not what you expected?”

Elliott shook his head, Alexander snorting. “Of course not, you didn’t think I could get it up, much less fuck you till you couldn’t stand.”

There was a pause.

“Do you like being called a good boy, Witt?” Alexander questioned, a flush of embarrassment colouring the trickster’s cheeks then, Elliott attempting to avoid eye contact.

Feeling merciful, Alexander dropped the subject in favour of allowing his eyes to take in the sight of the normally cocky legend. Elliott looked well and truly wrecked, curls sticking to his brow and cheek; beautiful olive skin faintly glowing, a light sheen of sweat glistening like a dusting of jewel dust in the dim lighting. Alexander allowed his gaze to drop downwards, taking in the way Elliott’s cock remained half-hard, sticky with cum, before the older legend finally took in the way his  _ own _ seed had pooled on the table beneath the younger legend, a certain smugness filling him at the sight.

Elliott followed his gaze, blush deepening as he attempted to pull his legs together, the scientist stepping between them to prevent the action. A cute, confused look fell over the younger legend as he looked up at Caustic, the scientist leaning in close enough that they could kiss if either were to lean forward the slightest bit. “I’m not done with you yet,” he rumbled, dragging a single finger up the underside of the trickster’s hardening length, “unless, of course, the rumours I’ve heard about you are just as false as the one’s you’ve heard about me.”

A hungry fire filled the warm brown of the younger’s eyes, Elliott smirking. “Why don’t you find out?” He questioned, tone almost seductive. 

“Not yet satisfied?” Alexander questioned coyly.

“I’m never satisfied,” the younger legend responded, one leg hooking around Alexander’s waist to pull him closer as the trickster leaned back on his elbows. “Let me show you just how good I can be.”

Alexander hummed. Who was he to forgo the opportunity to show the bastard he wasn’t as good at fucking as he thought he was? Perhaps he could teach the trickster a thing or two.


End file.
